Slenderman's Victims
by Jinxed just in Time
Summary: Ever wonder what happened to Jessica and Brian? So did I. So I made this to explain what I figured happened. Picture by:nick-tyrell on Deviant art. Now with bonus story.


Hey. This is a story that has been messing with my head for a while, and I finally gave up and typed it out. Now I am posting it. Have fun.

* * *

SLENDER

Jess had gone back to her room, to grab her stuff. Jay had promised the answers to her questions and she was going to get them, even if she had to force them out of him. She crouched down, grabbing the bags that had been with her when she had woken there from near the bed, and then she heard it; a small thud behind her. She spun around, to relax almost immediately. A small book lay on the floor near the door; possibly knocked over by the ajar door. Jessica walked over to grab the book, only to choke as a hand grasped her throat, squeezing the air from her throat. She pried at the hand, eyes bulging out of her head slightly.

She could see his face, or rather his mask. It was so familiar, with its doll like features. She choked as the room grew steadily darker. The last thing she saw was the face moving in towards her, and she swore it was smiling…or smirking.

* * *

Jess's head lolled to the side, something prickly tickling the edge of her face. Her bleary eyes slowly opened, revealing to her darkened grass, and trees. The forest the trees belonged to seemed to stretch on forever into the night. She sat up slowly, her hand brushing against something hard and cold. She turned slowly, and gave a little laugh, as she spotted a flashlight. She turned it on, and stood up. She gave another laugh, not believing that this was happening. She rubbed her throat, wincing as it burned and throbbed.

Turning slightly, she spotted a fence that seemed to go on infinitely, and something white. She turned fully, seeing as it was a note. Staggering slightly as she went to it, air deprived still, she snatched the note from the fence. Her eyes darted over the short text:

'FIND ALL 8 PAGES'

Jessica stumbled away from the fence, face pale. This couldn't be happening to her. Things like this never happened in real life, only in movies, and syfi specials! Maybe a drama or even a badly written book, but never to real people.

Then something occurred to her. Maybe… if she found all of the pages, she could leave. Maybe she would be able to get out of this forest if she found them. Maybe this was someone's sick idea of a joke…..or a game. She turned on the flashlight, and turned back to the woods.

She plodded forward, terrified of the shadows that seemed to dart away from her flashlight. A picture she once had seen popped into her head. The picture itself was normal, but the text underneath was what was scaring her right now. _Your flashlight can't point everywhere at once._ As if she wasn't scared enough.

The sun was fully set now, shrouding the forest in darkness. She was beginning to realize she had no idea where to look for these notes, when she saw the largest tree in the forest. It had to be, it was so tall, with branches that seemed to twist and contort as you watch them. Needless to say, she was going to turn around and leave the small clearing, and the creepy tree, when a small gust of wind blew through. It hit the tree, and something small and white fluttered slightly against the bark.

Jessica started. It had to be a note! She ran forward, tripping on a root sticking out of the ground. She got up there, and leaned against the tree. The note said _Can't run._ Comforting. She snatched the note off of the tree, and shoved it in her pocket.

A low thudding began to sound, as if someone was beating a ritual drum... or someone's heart was beating. It echoed all around her, making her sprint away from the tree in terror. She thought she saw a figure in the corner of her eye, but did not dare to turn and look.

The thudding did not stop as she ran away from the tree, towards a gas truck that was parked in the woods. It could have keys, and she could get out of there. She yanked on the door, realizing it was locked when it didn't open. Pressing her face against the glass, she could see the keys sitting on the driver's seat. What were they doing there? For that matter, what was this truck doing here? The fence didn't look like it had a gate anywhere.

A small, fluttering sound caught her attention. A note was attached to the car, trembling in the breeze. She walked over cautiously, still unnerved by the thudding. This one had no words, it was a small drawing of the woods, and a tall man, who in the drawing was as tall as the trees. It looked like it was done by a small child, because there was no way someone was that tall, right?

A branch cracked behind her, making her tense. Turning slowly, she saw a figure dressed in a suit. And he was tall… taller than he should be; in fact, he looked very, very familiar. Jessica turned back around, and ran away. She hid in some large rocks, crouching down. Looking at the last note, she matched up the tall man to the drawing. Yes, it definitely was similar.

Something brushed against her head, and she froze. She glanced up quickly and saw another note. This one was another picture of the tall man, but this one had a word with it. _Follows_.

Jessica froze up again. Follows? Then that would mean….. She spun and there, standing a little ways away, was the man again. This time Jessica saw his face before she ran….. Or rather, his lack of one. As she ran, she kept glancing back, alarmed to find him closer each time she did. She raced into a building that was nearby. She hid in an empty tile room. Now that she wasn't being chased, she noticed the strange, eerie whine that was coming around, accompanied by the drums.

She stood, still trembling and peered out of the doorway. No one was there. Deciding to try and find another note, she began to explore the building. One of the last rooms she checked had a note in it. It was of a face, with where the eyes would be X'd out. The words _No eyes, always watches_ was written on it. Jessica didn't question the logic of seeing with no sight; she was being chased by a faceless man after all.

She left the building soon after, ignoring the strange rumble, and stumbled on what looked to be cobblestone pillars. Pondering why there would be stone pillars in the woods, she began to search around them for a note.

Her efforts were rewarded with another note. This one simply said, _Leave me alone._ Inviting. The wind picked up immediately, causing a strange moaning to echo through the woods. As if it wasn't scary enough. She turned to go look for another note, and leapt back with a short scream. The man stood not far from her, head tilted as he faced her. She blinked and he was suddenly much closer; that qucily prompted her to turn and flee in the other direction.

After she was certain she had ditched him, she began looking around again. Not far from her was a field of containers, like for gas. She walked slowly over to them, and spotted the note flapping wildly in the wind. She grabbed it, not even reading it, when she heard a sound she didn't recognize. A sound like static was filling her head. She spun, seeing the man standing there. He slid over to her, and lifted a hand to her face. The static was filling her vision, and she couldn't hear anything, or feel anything anymore.

So she didn't feel it when he snapped her neck.

6/8 pages

Continue?

y/n

* * *

HOSPICE

Brian stood carefully. The room was spinning, even though he couldn't see much of it. A small pouch was attached to his jeans, holding a few items. Eight glow sticks and a flashlight, and a few batteries. Better than nothing. Except he didn't remember ever having it before.

He stumbled slightly, heading towards the open doorway near where he had woken. He tripped, catching himself on the door as he fell. A small note caught his attention on the floor. It said:

"COMPLETE THE POEM"

A clattering brought his attention from the note. A plaque had fallen from the wall in front of him. He strode forward unsteadily and picked it up. _Richardson Mental Hospital: Award for most rehabilitated patients this year._ A mental hospital? So, at least he had an idea of where he was. He dropped the plaque and turned on the flash light.

Find all of the poem? Yeah, he could do that. He started to search through the rooms and look for these lyrics. And he spotted one. It was a small note, with a line of words on it. He was too woozy still to read it, so he just grabbed it. He also ended up dropping a glow stick there as well, to mark where it had been.

He didn't really know why he did it, but it seemed like a good idea. He moved away quickly, getting a bad vibe from the area. Especially with that weird thudding that emanated from everywhere; it was like a heartbeat, or a drum.

He soon spotted another note, and grabbed it… and immediately regretted it. An ominous chiming of a bell began to echo through the building. It was scary as frick, and Brian hurried to find the rest of the lyrics.

Brian hurried, grabbing the notes he spotted, not bothering to read them in his rush. He didn't turn around, not since the room with the lion, where he had grabbed the third set of lyrics. Why didn't he turn around? He had felt someone breathing on his neck.

He turned, having grabbed the fifth set of lyrics, and chills went down his spine. A tall figure had just slid by the door way. He hadn't seen much of him, but he saw he was wearing a suit and tie. And for some reason, that terrified him. It seemed scarier than all of the horror movies he had ever watched, then all of the haunted houses he had ever been in.

Brian spun, running towards the other door in the room. As he turned in the door way to the right, he froze. A tall man stood there, wearing a suit. But the suit isn't what terrified him the most.

As static filled his head, he saw the man had no face. Forcing himself to look away, Brian raced down the hallway, static lessening as he ran.

Soon he reached a split in the hallway, so he paused. Behind him, harsh wind seemed to blow and crackle. It made no sense, seeing as there were no openings to let it in. Spotting a note, he snatched it up, and dared to take a look. _It Came From The Woods. _Scared, Brian slowly turned to leave the small hallway, to turn down the other side. The man in the suit was standing there, head tilted as if curious.

Brian knew he wasn't curious, but it made no difference. Slipping into a doorway next to him, he found himself in a room, a dead end. How appropriate, seeing as there was a single note at the end of the room. Grabbing it, Brian felt static fill his head, and blur his eyes. Whirling around, the man in the suit was not more than a foot from him. Long tendrils seemed to stretch from behind the man, reaching slowly, almost tenderly out towards Brian. The most recent note fell from Brian's hand, as Brian hit the ground. _Always Hunting._

12/16 Lines

Continue?

y/n

* * *

Hope you liked it. Now onto bonus story one.

MANSION

He had been hit by a car. Of all of the things he had been through, he ended up getting the most injured by a car.

He had always been there, when Jay turned. The man in the suit was just standing there, and it was driving him insane. He didn't do anything to Jay, but he could still feel his mind slipping, from knowing that this was what caused Alex to leave. To go insane.

He ran across the street, he was almost home. And at home he would be safe. A screech echoed through the air, making him pause ever so slightly. And then the car hit him.

His body flew through the air, as the car slammed to a halt. The driver leapt out of the car, dragging out his phone.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

"I just hit a man with my car! He's not moving!"

"Sir, stay calm. A medical vehicle is on its way."

* * *

Jay pushed himself up off the floor. His head was throbbing in agony, and he could barely more his body. His right leg throbbed painfully as he heaved himself up from the wooden floor.

Wait, wooden? He glanced down at the floor, seeing the slight mud spots on the floor. It was dark wood flooring, and the mud seemed to trail away from Jay's body.

Following the trail of mud, he arrived at a very familiar angel statue. This was in the old mansion….. Grandfather's favorite angel…. A note was a fixed to side of the angel.

'FIND ALL 12 MEMENTOS'

Jay backed away from the angel. No, no! This wasn't happening. The mansion had been torn down five years ago, there was no way that he was here. It wasn't possible.

Something smacked against his foot, and rolled away slightly. He looked down, and sighed in relief. It was just a flashlight, and a pack of glowsticks.

Picking them up, he noticed something on the side of the flashlight. A small piece of tape was stuck to it, with part of a name on it. 'Alex'.

He clutched it tight, hoping. Could it actually be his? Could this actually belong to Alex? He clicked it on, watching the beam of light flicker before it blinked out.

Smacking the flashlight against his palm, the beam flickered back on. It was pretty weak though, so he began to look around for the batteries that his Grandpa usually left by the statue base. Jay gave a sad smile; his grandfather was always a little paranoid when it came to trusting electricity. He found them after a few minutes of looking around the base of the angel.

Snapping them into the flashlight, he flicked it back on. Much better. Jay moved the beam around the room, noting how it seemed barren. He never saw it like this before, and he really didn't like it. It just didn't seem right...

All but the back door of the room was closed, so Jay assumed he was to head through there. He knew from experience that that door led to the main greeting rooms and some guest rooms.

Going through the door, he was surprised at how run down the mansion appeared. It had never looked like this before, Grandfather had always taken such good care of this place; it was his pride and joy.

Peering around, he noticed that the layout of the house seemed basically the same, but with a few big differences. There were no doors, except for the doors in the entry foyer, and the windows had no glass. Despite there being no glass on the windows, Jay could not seem to climb out the windows.

Walking around for a bit longer, he noticed something strange. Sitting on one of the beds in a room, was his teddy bear. It was fluffy and cute, but Jay stayed away from it. It had been thrown away years ago, when it had gotten run over in the drive way. So why was it here now?

Slowly, Jay approached the familiar bear, and held out his hand. As soon as he touched it, it vanished, and the building seemed to contract. Faint memories whispered in his head, voices from outside it seemed. Jay quickly left the room, thinking hard.

Maybe, just maybe, this is what it meant by mementos. He pulled out the note from before, and stared at in shock. It was different now.

'FIND ALL 12 MEMENTOES'

'1/12'

Jay stuffed the note back in his pocket, thinking hard. He had found one memento, but what counted as a memento? Walking through a small hallway/room, he peered out the window. Lightening flashed and rain continued to pour. Sighing, Jay turned away from the window. As he did so, a flash of lightening lit up the room brightly. A small flower pot sat on a shelf near the wall, with a small crack in the side of it.

Jay walked quickly towards the pot; he remembered it. When he was ten, he knocked it over in the gardening room and broke it. Picking it up, it disappeared and the building contracted again. Stepping back from the shelf, he noticed a strange pounding, like a drum beating through the building.

Looking around the room, Jay realized something. Was this…..was this the garden room? It had to be, the layout was the same, but… it was so different. The pounding was getting louder, so Jay moved on.

Soon Jay entered one of the bathrooms, feeling uneasy. Spotting something in the sink, he moved forward to look at it. It was a bar of soap, just normal soap. Jay recognized it though; it was the same piece he had used to grease the floors when he was eight.

Picking it up, and feeling it disappear in his hand, Jay realized something. Maybe mementos were items that were significant to his past, to his person in general. Strengthened with this new knowledge, Jay trudged on through the house. He soon picked up a box of clothing soap as well.

A shadow darted out of the corner of his eye, making his head swing around. Nothing was there, but still Jay felt uneasy. Something wasn't right; well, more un-right then being in a building that no longer existed.

Venturing out into the entry foyer, Jay heard a crackle. Lifting his foot up, he saw a crumpled note under his foot. Picking it up and de-crumpling it, he read it.

'ALL MEMENTOS IN THIS AREA FOUND'

A creak came from upstairs, making Jay's head whip up to face the ceiling. That was right; there was a second floor entry in the foyer. Stepping around the angel, he went upstairs to see the giant double doors now standing open.

Entering in and finding the mementos on his mind, he stepped through the doors. He didn't notice the tall, slender figure slid after him.

Inspecting the upper floor, he found a few more mementos; a shirt, a cookie (like the ones his mother used to make), and a frying pan.

Grabbing the small note from his back pocket, he noted it now said 6/12. He only had to find six more items from his past, and he would be fine.

Moving from his place where the cookie had been, a clock, perhaps the old grandfather clock near him began to chime. Touching the clock, so he could reach down and adjust his shoe, the clock vanished, and left Jay trying not to fall.

A bust was in a nearby hallway, looking sad. Jay smiled, as it vanished under his hand. He had attempted to break it before, but his mother had always caught him.

More noises were starting, making him shiver with the sound. He recognized some of these sounds from the tapes Alex had filmed.

* * *

He was at 11/12 now, and was running. Behind him was the ever familiar figure in a suit, bearing down on him. A small flash of lightning caught him eye, and he turned. In the corner of the room was a key, grabbing it, he slid behind the nearby bed and hid.

A crinkle of paper, made him look down. To his right, under his hand was a note. Picking it up, he read it, becoming white.

"ESCAPE! GET BACK TO THE ENTRANCE!"

Jay leapt to his feet, and ran. Hiding had been a mistake, as it had given Slenderman precious time to catch up with him. Navigating the halls of the mansion, not daring to look back, he soon reached the entry hall.

Pushing open the large doors, he risked a look behind him. There was Slenderman, standing on the balcony. He raised one tentacle, and waved. The message was clear.

'See you soon.'

* * *

BEEP-BEEP.

Jay opened his eyes to white; nothing else, just white. He blinked a bit, and the white cleared into a ceiling. Sitting up, Jay noticed he was in a cot. A medical cot, in a medical room, probably in a hospital.

Remembering what he had seen, Jay leaned back into the cot. Had it all been his imaginings? Had Slenderman really gone into his mind?

Jay rolled over, noting a small clock in the corner of the room. It read 11:34 PM; figuring there was no point being up this late, while stuck in a hospital, Jay went back to sleep.

He didn't see the masked face watching him from the side of his bed.


End file.
